Misunderstood Feelings
by ReplicaX0076
Summary: Join Tone as he tries to set wrongs he didn't even mean to make right, and as he makes new friends along the way. A Rena X OC FanFiction, with other pairings


**Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so please bear with me if there are any misspellings in the story, but please do point them out to me so I can fit them for later. Thank you and i hope you enjoy this OC adventure in the world of Elrois. P.S. the elgang will come at a later point as I'm going to make this an OC X Rena with other couples being Aisha X Raven, Chung X Elesis, Elsword X Ara, Add X Eve. So on with the story i hope you enjoy and please leave your feedback. Ok now I'm really done talking so on with the Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Shattered Heart**

I felt the warm sun on my skin as light shined though the window to my room. I was up all last night waiting to see the elves, I was told that elves live in the forest near my village. I had allows felt a strange calling to the forest and when I was younger I was told I would wander the forest all day. That's just it I was told all this as I don't have any memories of when I was a kid. All I can remember in running in the woods from something and hitting my head, just thinking about it makes my head hurt. My name is Zero by the way, like the number, at least I think that's my name. That is what everyone in the village calls me but one person, a creepy old dude who's always wearing a hood. He is the only one who calls me Tone, but that's such a weird name there is no way that can be my name. I'm 19 years old I'll be 20 in a month at least I remember the day I was born, not the date but people say I'm 19 and I do look it. The light coming into my room stopped, or got blocked by something. I looked up to see a figure in my window. "Tone oh my god you're OK when I heard you where here i had to see for myself," a girl's voice rang in my ear she had to be in her 20's.

"Who are you?" those were the only words that came to my head. "Tone you do remember me right? Its me Rena" the girl said as she came into my room through the window. I could see she had a blonde almost green color hair, green eyes, an amazing body, and pointy ears. "Y-you're an elf!" I screamed excited to finally met one. "Yeah I know and so are you, what did you think you were human?" she said joking, but I just stared at her blankly. "Oh god Tone did you hit your head or something?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly still looking at her. "So you really didn't remember you were an elf?" she asked again. "Yeah I still don't know who you are..." I said, the woman's face held a saddened expressing as I said that. "H-how could you forget your childhood friend? We've been friends for hundreds of years!" she said getting very upset. "Yeah if what your saying is true, which its not, you're saying I'm hundreds of years old but I'm only turning 20 in a month" i said. "Jesus you really lost your memories, even of me...I'd should go..." This Rena girl said as she went to my window. "Go? Go where?" i asked before she left. "Just follow that cold black heart of yours it will tell you the way if its not already dead," she said as she jumping off into the forest, and for some reason there was a really bad pain in my chest, almost like my heart knew something I didn't.

What my heart knew was a mystery, one I want to find the answer to. That girl said to follow my heart it should know the way, but the only thing I feel in my heart is pain, and warmth. that's it this warm feeling it's telling me to head to the woods, like it has always. I felt the need to go out my room the same way the girl did almost like I was going to follow her like I was playing a game of follow the leader, only this time the leader was a girl who know who I really was. And for starters I know my real name is Tone, "Wait the old man, that's how Rena found out where I was!" I took off running to the house of the old man to see that he was sitting out front his house, on an old wooden bench. "Oh Tone what a nice surprise to see you," the old man said. I didn't know where to begin to ask the old man. "Sir I want to go find Rena!" right the girl she knows the answers. "Oh so she did come after all, will i guess is better then never, just follow your heart boy it will lead you home," the old man said. He had giving me the same answer as Rena did, and it was no help. i sighed "Thanks i guess," i said. "You know the way you always have, you just are ignoring it," the old man started. "It's about time you go home so tell your heart you want to go" the warm feeling must have been what he was talking about I wanted to feel more of that feeling, and before i knew it i was running off into the woods.

My legs were running as fast as they could carry me as the warm feeling started to grow more and more, till finally I was at what looked to be a village made up in trees. "Tone's back!" i heard someone yell as people started to gather around me. "Part please everyone," a voice rang as everyone moved so as they called her the elder could get to me "Tone, is that really you?" she said. "Um who are you?" i asked. She let out an upset sigh, "so what Rena told me is true," at that name I asked, "Rena where is she?" the elder looked at me. "she went off on a journey to receive the stolen El, but you must come with me we most restore your memories," the elder said. "But I have to go after Rena!" I started to get uneasy. "And you may only after you get to know who you really are," the elder said pulling me along. She had taken me into a room filled with plant life and handed me a small bowl. "drink that and you will finally remember who you are," the elder said as i slowly started to drink the liquid inside the bowl. At first nothing happened, then it all came back to me at once, my life in this village who i really was, and all the time i spent with Rena. "Shit Elder I fucked up," was the first words out of my mouth. "How so?" she asked, "Well did Rena seem upset and angry when she came back?" i asked her. "she did" was her response. "I thought so I'm going after her" I told her. "But the village just got you back,and..." she couldn't finish her sentence "Mom its ok but right now I have to go make things right" i told her smiling. "You never did listen to me" she said. I hugged her and ran out, I went to my room first to change into a new set of clothes. I put on a long navy blue tench coat a pair on black jeans, and brown combat boots. I then went to the armory and grabbed two daggers that I strapped to my back. I give my mother a final wave and started off, then I remembered I forgot to ask my mom where Rena went. She had told me she went to Ruben Village and if I was lucky I could catch her as she was still there. I had hoped I did as I had some much to apologize for to her, and if I didn't do it soon the guilt would kill me.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter I hope you did enjoy, I will be putting Tone's Info in the start of the next Chapter. This will be rated M for language and other things in later chapters. So again I hope you enjoyed and I hope you'll read chapter 2 when I post it. Tone will met the elgang then all but Raven and Ara. Now I must be off my people need me! Goodbye for now and hope to see you again.**


End file.
